five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Yylfordt Granz
Introduction Yylfordt Granz is Arrancar Quince (15) in Sōsuke Aizen's army and one of Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez's five Fracción. He is the older brother of Szayelaporro Granz, the 8th Espada. Personality Yylfordt is a sarcastic, effeminate Arrancar. He commonly refers to others as "brother" when speaking. It is unclear what his relationship with his brother was, but it seemed less than positive, given Szayelaporro's cold disregard of his death. He also has quarrels if his comrades die such as the case Di Roy Rinker and even laugh at it. He was however slightly shocked Laxus Dreyar killed Nakeem Grindina which resulted in the latter being until exploded. Though he also arrogant as afterwards he attack believe he could defeat only to pummeled himself though only knocked out. History (Fairy Tail manga) Yylfordt Granz was part of a group of Menos formerly led by Shawlong Koufang. They wandered Hueco Mundo looking for a way to continue their evolution into Vasto Lorde. One day, the group came across an Adjuchas by the name of Grimmjow and after seeing his power, Yylfordt and the rest of his group pledged allegiance to him, stating that he would become their king in a fellowship of Adjuchas working to become Vasto Lorde-class. After some time had passed, Yylfordt as well as the rest of his group noticed that they were not advancing in their evolution (not realizing that a Hollow's growth stops the moment any part of a Hollow's body is eaten by any other Hollow). When Shawlong announced this, Grimmjow sneered at their giving up and said he would leave the group. Shawlong however asked Grimmjow to eat a piece of them each so he could grow stronger and that they would not regress back to Gillian. Grimmjow granted their request and the same five would eventually become his Fracción. When going Aizen's Army, Yylfordt was the fifth Hollow to be turn into an Arrancar by the Hōgyoku. He become the 15th Arrancar among the Numeros. Before going to Karakura Town with Grimmjow and his other Fracción, his younger brother, Szayelaporro Granz, used spirit-recording insects to heal him, after getting into a fight and injured. These insects remained in his body to record everything that he saw. When Grimmjow leads the second invasion of Karakura Town, Yylfordt, Shawlong Kufang, Edrad Liones, Nakeem Grindina and Di Roy Rinker accompany him. The group disperses to search for opponents with spirit energy to kill. Yylfordt heads over to Urahara's shop, where he encounters Lieutenant Renji Abarai. When he senses Di Roy's defeat, Yylfordt remarks to Renji that Di Roy's opponent is lucky, as the Arrancar was not a very skilled warrior. During the fight, Yylfordt easily overpowers Renji's Bankai, injuring him. Renji then receives assistance from Ririn, Kurōdo, and Noba. Ririn uses illusions, while Kurōdo shape-shifts into Renji, and is teleported around by Noba. Ririn then makes another illusion to make it seem that there are many Kurōdos. After Yylfordt becomes mad, he releases his spirit energy, freeing him from the illusion. He then quickly dispatches the Mod-Souls by using Sonído and slashing them with his sword. Ururu Tsumugiya comes onto the roof of Urahara's shop, affected by the Arrancar's Reiatsu. She enters Genocide mode and jumps up to Yylfordt. She kicks him and grabs his neck, claiming that he is an enemy, and that he should be killed. She punches him and begins to heavily injure Yylfordt with her brute strength. Yylfordt activates his Resurrección form and impales Ururu with one of his horns. He throws her away, but she is caught by Jinta Hanakari, who then strikes Yylfordt with his Kanabō, but fails to damage him. Renji then intervenes and saves both of the children, but Yylfordt's horn stabs through his Bankai. Thinking that the battle is over and that Renji is defeated, he reveals his rank. However, Renji releases his limiter and shows how his power is five times stronger than when it was in the beginning of the battle. Yylfordt struggles to block Renji's attacks and is subsequently obliterated by Renji's Hikotsu Taihō. However, Szayel was able to get his dead older bother corpse to analyze it for his future battle against Renji later. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Expert Swordsman: '''Yylfordt is very proficient in swordsmanship. He is even able to effortlessly wound Renji Abarai using Bankai at 20 percent power. '''Hierro: Yylfordt also has strong Hierro. Even though he was distracted by Di Roy Rinker's death, he was able to deflect Renji's Shikai with one hand, not showing any effort at all. Sonído: Yylfordt can use Sonído at least on par with an average Números. Pesquisa: '''Yylfordt used this ability alongside the rest of his team to search for any spiritual pressures when invading Karakura Town. '''High Spiritual Powers: '''During his fight between Renji, the Mod-Souls, and two of Urahara's workers, he released huge amounts of spirit energy. His Reiatsu is yellow. Zanpakutō '''Del Toro (蒼角王子, (デルトロ), Derutoro; Spanish for "Of the Bull," Japanese for "Pale-Horned Prince"): Yylfordt's Zanpakutō looks like a regular katana, except that its guard is diamond-shaped. * Resurrección : the release command is "Impale". When released, Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso, while his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process. In this form, he walks on four legs and uses his horns to skewer opponents. ** Enhanced Strength: He was able to break through Hihiō Zabimaru, injuring Renji at the same time, with no effort at all. ** '''Enhanced Speed: '''His speed also increases upon his release. Trivia Category:Arrancar Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Resurrected Category:Male Category:Hargeon Coalition Unit Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Swordsmen Category:B-Class Fighters Category:Brother Category:Fraccion